This invention relates to an animated turkey decoy and method wherein a turkey decoy is traversed back and forth along a linear path under the control of a hunter. The prior art is best illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,168,649, 5,233,780, and 6,092,322.
Movements of turkey decoys of the prior art are initiated by the hunter causing movements of the turkey body parts. Prior art decoys may include mechanically produced calls also under the control of the hunter. While the articulated turkey decoys of the prior art are often effective in attracting birds, during the latter part of the season especially, turkeys become accustomed to such body movements with the decoy in a single position and to calling.
Hunters have long known that during the feeding process wild turkeys often move in a traversing motion back and forth stopping intermittently to feed or to look and listen thereby guarding against human intruders or other enemies. If this traversing motion could be imitated it is thought that even the most wary birds may be drawn within range of the hunter.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide an inexpensive, easily operated apparatus for providing a traversing motion to a turkey decoy under the control of the hunter.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a traversing apparatus for a turkey decoy which utilizes a single track and yet permits the turkey decoy to be turned always facing the direction of motion at the conclusion of each traverse.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a radio-controlled motor apparatus including apparatus for initiating and providing power for effecting the traversing motion under the control of the hunter.
It has been found that use of a constant tension spring, of the type usually provided for extensible metallic tape measures, provides an effective expedient for providing control of the power for a traversing action. A trackway may be placed upon the ground for serving as a guide for the carrier upon which the decoy is mounted. The decoy carrier has traversing motion imparted through it by a linear connector pulled by the hunter against the force of the constant tension spring. Upon completion of a traversing motion the turkey decoy is moved by the operation of the spring in an opposite direction upon reliance of the linear connector. In order to face in the opposite direction a camming action changes the direction in which the decoy is facing preparatory to an encasing traverse. Alternately a radio-controlled apparatus may be provided for actuating an electric motor for moving the decoy. In this example a belt is illustrated as being of circular cross-section and mounted between drums.